


get a room (or don't)

by hehatesbullies



Series: welcome home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DEREK AND STILES ARE SO CUTE THEY GROSS OUT THE PACK, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, so much cuddles, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ew, get a room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	get a room (or don't)

Stiles and Derek were cuddled up on the couch when Isaac, Boyd, and Erica walked in. 

"Stiles!"

"Sti!"

"Ew, get a room."

Isaac and Erica turned at Boyd's comment, Erica slapping his shoulder and Isaac stifling a laugh. 

Derek was giving Stiles heart-eyes. Stiles was smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He had a small neck beard, and while some might find them weird, Derek just thought it was hot.

Erica started scolding Boyd for being so rude. Stiles was confused at her behaviour. He decided to ignore it.

Isaac sat on the floor next to Stiles's feet, leaning against the couch as he picked a movie on TV to watch. Boyd made popcorn. Derek licked a stripe up Stiles's neck.

Isaac gagged.

Boyd looked up from the microwave and made a noise of dissaproval.

Stiles stifled a moan. 

Erica grinned and watched intently. 

 _That's more normal for her,_ Stiled thought. Suddenly Derek kissed his cheek softly. Then his lips. Then he did it again. Stiles giggled softly and initiated a kiss.

Erica grinned- well, smirked.

Isaac got up and promptly left.

Boyd abandoned the popcorn and dragged a protesting Erica out of the loft.

Derek pulled away with a grin. "More fun for us." Stiles laughed softly, grabbing Derek's shirt and pulled him back in.


End file.
